Unexpected Alliance
by The Peytonator
Summary: A desperate plan to stave off destruction is launched, rippling outward to create a future only seen in dreams. Samurai and Ninja come together as one. First story! NaruHina, OCXTenTen, AU
1. Unexpected Dreams

A/N. Hey everyone, thanks for checking out my first story, Unexpected Alliance. The usual disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or any of its properties, those all belong to Kishimoto. I would like to throw out some mad props to WesDunne for beta'ing this story. It ended up so much better with his help. If you haven't checked out his story "Cruel Fate, Kind Destiny", stop what you are doing and go read it now. This will still be here when you get back. Go on. You won't regret it!

I will try to update every week, but being a sophomore in college means I may not have enough free time to get one every week. Stick with me, I will complete it one day. Hope you guys like it!

X.X.X.X.X

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi'**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Dreams

It was late in the Land of Iron, and the moon shone brightly down upon the snow covered countryside. The night air was crisp and cold; the only sound was that of the wind, whispering softly through the snowcapped trees. Deep in the capital of Yukiboshi slept the leader of Iron Country, but his sleep was not a restful one. He tossed feverishly in his bed before jerking awake, covered in sweat and clutching his sheets tightly. He rested his head in his hands, recalling his dream.

In it, Mifune walked through a village he recognized as Konoha, though it had changed since he had visited it in his youth. This world was one without true shinobi, without samurai. Instead of using their techniques to kill, clans used them to build and create, making houses for the homeless, fires for the cold, and remedies for the sick. It was a world without strife, where citizens from every land mingled peacefully. Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri, the five great ninja powers were no more, all borders long broken down in favor of one unified country. Standing on the Hokage monument, silhouetted by the sun, was a figure wearing a red trench coat and a hat in the style of the Kage's that read '_Sekai no Kage_'; The leader of the unified world. Mifune squinted, trying to make out the face of this person, but just as it was coming into focus he had been torn from his sleep.

'_Was…was that really just a dream? It felt so real…no, my heart tells me it was a vision of what will come to pass.' _If there was one thing Mifune never doubted, it was his heart. He rested a moment, feeling his pounding heart settle in his chest, before throwing aside his bed sheets and striding quickly into the hall. The doors to his room slid open, startling the samurai posted there. He looked over his guards, and pointed to the captain, and one of his nearest friends.

"Rei! I have an important assignment for you, one that will spark many questions within you, questions that I cannot yet provide sufficient answers for. Still, I feel this mission is necessary to the ultimate goal of the samurai." Mifune spoke quickly and passionately, unable to keep the fervor from his tone.

Takamatsu Rei was an older samurai, made clear by the gray beginning to streak through his otherwise light brown hair. Like Mifune, he still favored the older, more traditional samurai uniform, and his katana and wakizashi which were belted tightly to his waist. He was as honorable and loyal to his general as any samurai, and Mifune's tone spoke volumes about how important this mission was.

Rei bowed and spoke quickly. "I'm at your service Mifune-dono, for whatever you need."

Mifune nodded and continued, and even the most unquestioning samurai present were shocked by what he had to say. "Prepare your family to move. You will be the Land of Iron's ambassador to Konoha, and negotiate an alliance with them. I will send a messenger bird to the Hokage to notify him of your coming. Leave as soon as you are able."

Rei hesitated a moment while he processed his mission. Never did he think he, a veteran soldier, would be an ambassador. Still, he took his new mission in stride, bowing quickly before heading home to prepare for the long trip. Mifune watched his retreat before retiring back to his room. His remaining guards were so stunned that none noticed a figure silently retreating from the building. A pair of red eyes looked back only once to gaze at the capital before turning towards home.

'_Kotoamatsukami was successful.'_

Uchiha Shisui smirked before taking to the trees.

X.X.X.X.X.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was at his wits' end. He was too old to be Hokage, and should have been retired several times over by now. One look out the wide office window behind him though, where he could see his village stretch onward, and he would be reminded why he still did this job. It didn't mean he couldn't complain, however.

"Blasted paperwork, if only there was some way to just get rid of it all…I wonder if anyone would think it my fault if the Hokage tower 'mysteriously' burnt to the ground…" Hiruzen frowned. He knew he was being extra unreasonable today, but the unrest that was building in the village's prestigious Uchiha clan weighed heavy on his mind.

Looking out toward the Hokage Monument, his eyes wandered before lingering on a face that brought up feelings of regret. '_What would you do about this Minato? I fear this will lead to a great deal of violence if I can't find a way to convince Fugaku that his clan is still important to this village.'_ Such thoughts were far too heavy for the early morning, so Hiruzen was considering taking a small break with his pipe and his favorite orange book when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." The door opened and in stepped one of his ANBU captains wearing a bear mask. The agent kneeled respectfully and pulled a scroll from his pocket.

"I apologize for having arrived unannounced Hokage-sama, but I feel this warrants your immediate attention. We just received a messenger bird from General Mifune in the Land of Iron."

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "The leader of the samurai? What could this be about?" He took the scroll and opened it, reading the short message quickly. "What…Tell the guards at the gate to be expecting a visitor from the Land of Iron, and to direct him to my office as soon he arrives." Bear nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. _'I wonder what this will lead to…'_

X.X.X.X.X.

Rei wandered slowly through Konoha, feeling incredibly out of place. The town was bustling and warm, and he drew all manner of strange looks, but they lingered only for a second. He supposed living in a ninja village exposed you to some strange things. He knew he ought to make haste to the Hokage, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

'_I have to convince the Hokage to ally with Iron, but surely he'll be suspicious? We've always been neutral, he will have to wonder if something has happened.'_

Rei was no diplomat; he couldn't twist his words in such a way as to confuse someone into agreeing. He was an honest man, representing the best of the samurai and their ideals, which is why he was chosen, but being on the political scene still made him uncomfortable.

A good twenty minutes of wandering later, he finally found himself outside the tower. "I suppose I should get this over with. Putting it off will only delay what I need to do," Rei sighed.

Entering the tower he was quickly directed to the Hokage's office by a clearly flustered assistant. He supposed that the Hokage must be just as nervous for this meeting and what it could mean for Konoha. He hesitated for just a second before knocking on the large wooden doors. A voice told him to enter, and he did just that.

Rei's first impression of the Hokage was that he was much older than the samurai would have thought, but the lines on his face showed that he smiled just as much as he frowned. His eyes were sharp, betraying an intimidating intelligence. Bowing, Rei wondered absently if he should have done some research on the Hokage or his village. No time for that now.

"Hokage-sama, I want to thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I'm sure that message came as a surprise. I am Takamatsu Rei, Mifune-dono's ambassador."

Hiruzen smiled and motioned for him to take a seat. "I can always make time to meet with the ambassador to another nation, although I was surprised to see that it was from the samurai. Has something happened?"

Rei swallowed nervously. He really wasn't cut out for this. He decided to just lay it all on the table, for better or worse. "No Hokage-sama, things are peaceful in the Land of Iron. What brings me here today is something that I think will interest you. Mifune-dono wishes to draft a formal alliance between the Land of Fire and the Land of Iron." A heavy silence filled the room. A minute passed before Rei spoke again, his voice pitched with nervousness. "I apologize if there was some protocol I did not follow Hokage-sama; I am very new to this."

Hiruzen could only chuckle as the gravity of the situation sank in. "An alliance? I apologize for leading you astray with my silence, but this is all very unexpected. I thought the samurai prized their neutrality," the Hokage said, curiosity reflected in his voice. Rei nodded.

"In the past we were, remaining neutral allowed us to observe the actions of the five great nations objectively, so if it ever came to pass that we would need to intervene to avoid catastrophe, we would know who was in the wrong. However something has happened, and I am not able to say what, but Mifune-dono is convinced that an alliance with Konoha will help the samurai achieve their goal."

Hiruzen leaned forward expectantly. "Oh? And what goal would that be, Takamatsu-san?"

Rei closed his eyes, thinking of how to best to word his answer. Finally he looked Hiruzen directly in the eyes. "Peace." The Hokage fixed Rei with a hard stare before leaning back in his chair.

"This all sounds very agreeable, but surely there must be some conditions?"

Rei nodded. "Of course, but I think you will find them agreeable as well. Mifune-dono has one condition only: that Konoha send an ambassador to the Land of Iron to stay there and serve as council, and I be permitted to remain here with my family to do the same."

Hiruzen didn't need to hear any more. "Very well Takamatsu-san, I approve of this alliance, but I must confer with the council before anything can be officially drafted. However, I do not see them offering much resistance."

'_If everything works out, __perhaps I can use this to convince Fugaku that the Uchiha are still important to the village.'_

Rei bowed to the Hokage. "Of course, I will send notice as soon as it has been decided…" Suddenly the two found themselves interrupted when the doors flung open. A small blonde-haired child wearing a white t-shirt ran in, followed by the Hokage's assistant. The boy had deep cerulean eyes and a mischievous grin, but most interestingly had three deep scratches of each cheek, giving the appearance of whiskers. The assistant tried repeatedly to grab the young boy, but the blonde was far too agile.

"Oi gramps! I want to talk to you about joining the ninja academy a year early!" the young boy exclaimed, quite loudly, as he ducked between the assistants legs. The frustrated aide bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama; he managed to sneak past me. I'll see to it that this…child is removed immediately."

Hiruzen shook his head. "No that's alright, leave him be. I was expecting him sooner or later. You can go and I'll deal with Naruto." The assistant looked ready to protest, but one look from the Hokage and the attendant retreated quickly. The Sandaime smiled at the boy.

"You're late Naruto-kun; most days you would have barged into my office by now." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I would have been here earlier, but it's like all the ninja are being extra careful today. Anyway, so…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and blinked twice, just seeming to notice the other presence in the room. "Hey jiji, who's this guy?" Rei crouched down to look the boy in the eyes, a smile on his face.

"Well hello there-Naruto was it? Nice to meet you. My name is Takamatsu Rei, and I will be living in the village for a while."

Naruto eyed the man warily. Only old man Hiruzen and the owners of Ichiraku's were ever nice to him, but if he really was from outside the village...maybe...

"Are you a ninja like jiji? Are you really strong? Oh! Can you teach me?!" Naruto asked, his voice gaining pitch as his excitement increased.

Rei smiled wide. The boy was energetic and loud, but it was endearing in a way.

"No Naruto-san, I'm not a ninja. I am a samurai from the north, and yes, I would like to say I am strong, though not nearly as strong as Hokage-sama." Rei inwardly smirked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow! You gotta teach me now! Please, please, please!" Naruto threw out his best pouty face at the older samurai.

"Naruto-kun! Please don't harass our guest. He is a very busy man." Hiruzen said, trying to scold the boy, but no one could miss the amusement in his voice.

"No, it's no problem Hokage-sama. How old are you, Naruto-san?" Rei asked, still chuckling. Naruto looked down at his hands, before holding up seven fingers. "Seven years old, huh? You're the same age as my son! If you would like to come train with him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It would be good for him to make a friend in the village, and I think he would like you," Rei told the boy. He was surprised when Naruto looked ready to cry. "Naruto-san, what's wrong?"

"I've never had a friend really. Do you really think he would want to be my friend?" Naruto sniffed, wiping his tears on his arm.

Rei looked curiously at the Hokage. _'How could a boy like this have no friends?'_ He expected to see disbelief on the Hokage's face, but instead all he saw was sadness. He placed his arm around the boy. "I'm sure he would be your friend. Come with me and I'll introduce you two," He said gently. Naruto nodded, and took Rei's hand. The samurai was surprised, but smiled softly. He turned back to the Hokage. "With your leave Hokage-sama, I would like to explore my new home a little more."

"Of course Takamatsu-san. Naruto-kun, be good alright?" Hiruzen told the child, sounding like a worried grandfather rather than the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

"I will jiji! See you later!" Naruto sang with a backwards wave as they left the room.

Hiruzen swiveled his chair to look once again upon his village. This time however, a smile was on his face. _'Things are looking up for him, Minato. Finally.'_


	2. Unexpected Friends

Yo! It's The Peytonator with another chapter for you. Sorry about the delay, but my school workload got pretty heavy the past week or so. I'll keep 'em coming though! Another big thank you to WesDunne for beta'ing this, and to everyone who takes the time to leave a review to tell me what you think!

Chapter 2: Unexpected Friends

Rei walked at an even pace through town, Naruto's small hand in his. It took him only a short time to notice the looks they were drawing in. Compared to earlier that morning where the looks were curious, the villagers now looked at him with downright malice. What had he done to draw their ire? The veteran samurai then came to a startling realization: the hateful stares weren't directed at him. Instead they were all meant for Naruto.

_'What possible reason could these people have to glare at a child this way?'_

Even more disconcerting was that Naruto didn't outwardly seem to care, meeting their looks with defiance, but Rei was an expert at reading people, and could see traces of confusion and sadness in his eyes. Rei kept his expression neutral, walking quickly through the village to the hotel room had been provided for his family.

Entering the room, Naruto was immediately reminded that his own living conditions were less than appealing. Where his small apartment had a single bed with a modest kitchenette and bathroom, the hotel room was fully furnished and well carpeted, with two queen sized beds and even a large TV. Rei noticed Naruto's wide eyes and smiled.

"Konoha really knows how to treat its guests, eh Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded slowly, still taking in the splendor of the room. A flush was heard before the bathroom door opened, and Rei's son stepped out. The boy had long brown hair that was neatly combed back into the beginnings of a pony tail. He had light hazel eyes, and while he looked to be Naruto's age, he was a few inches taller. Rei smiled.

"Eiji, I have someone here I'd like you to meet. This is Naruto, and Naruto, this is my son Eiji."

Eiji looked at Naruto curiously. "You look too small to be a ninja."

Naruto bristled at that. "What do you mean small? You makin' fun of me?" Eiji frowned.

"No, but this is a ninja village right? I thought everyone here was a ninja since they were babies?"

"That's stupid, what kind of baby could be a good ninja?"

"I dunno, that's just what I heard." Rei decided to step in before their first impressions of each other were tarnished.

"Eiji, I suppose I need to explain how a ninja village works, and how to mind your manners in front of guests," his father scolded. Eiji crossed his arms defiantly, but a sharp look from Rei had him flinching.

"Sorry Dad, sorry Naruto; I wasn't trying to be mean." Naruto eyed him warily, but he really wanted to make a friend.

"It's ok, you just moved here," Naruto sighed. "Sorry I got so mad. Normally people who call me short are just trying to start fights." Rei smiled at the two boys.

_'Kids…it's so easy for them to forgive and make friends, something that most will sadly lose as they get older.'_

"How about I take you two out to eat, hmm?" Hopefully they would be able to bond over a good meal. Naruto and Eiji both looked up to him with large grins. Exiting the hotel together, the boys began to talk about their favorite foods. Naruto seemed to worship the very idea of ramen, while Rei knew his own son held sushi – especially eel – with the very same level of reverence. In the end, they decided to trust Naruto's taste buds, heading towards Ichiraku Ramen. Brushing aside the curtain and taking their seats, they were quickly greeted by the smiling ramen chef.

"Naruto, back already? Didn't get enough for breakfast this morning?"

"No way! You know I'm always hungry for ramen! Oh, Teuchi this is my new friend Eiji and his dad." Rei extended a hand towards the chef, and they shared a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Teuchi-san. Naruto-kun has done nothing but praise your food all the way here." Teuchi laughed in a deep, warm baritone.

"Friends of Naruto will always be welcome here. Now I have to make sure to live up to his praise, hmm? What can I get for you?" Jotting down their orders, Teuchi set about making three bowls of pork ramen, striking up a conversation as he cooked.

"So, I take it you two are from out of town?"

"That's right, though we will be living in Konoha for the foreseeable future."

"Good, good. I can always use a few more dedicated customers!" Teuchi and Rei shared a chuckle as the old chef served his guests. "Well, dig in! I'm interested in hearing what you think." He allowed himself to feel a little swell of pride as his new customers had their first bites before they swiftly drained the rest of their bowls.

"I must say Teuchi-san that those were the finest noodles I have ever tasted."

"Holy crap! I can see why Naruto likes this place so much. Dad, can we get another bowl?" Eiji used his best puppy eyes on his father.

"Why not? I could go for some more as well. Three more bowls Teuchi-san, and let's try the Miso ramen this time," Rei told the man, who was more than happy to oblige. Upon receiving their bowls, Naruto and Eiji began to devour their ramen, eyeing each other as they ate. Naruto was downing his quickly, but Eiji increased his pace, overtaking Naruto. They began to eat faster and faster, some unspoken competition started between them. Slamming down their bowls at the same time, they called for another batch.

"Now, are you sure? You don't want to bankrupt your father do you?" Teuchi was surprised. He had never met anyone who had been able to keep up with Naruto's furious pace outside of the Akimichi clan.

"Not to worry. The Hokage was kind enough to pay for our living expenses until we get settled in, so they can have as much as they would like," Rei said, figuring a little competition would be a good bonding experience of the two young boys. He had no idea what he was about to unleash.

X.X.X.X.X

Back at the Hokage's tower, Hiruzen was staring down the head of the most prominent ninja clan in Konoha: Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku himself, however, was still blinking in shock at the story related to him by the Sandaime. Finally composing himself, he met Hiruzen's gaze.

"If I understand correctly Hokage-sama, the samurai are seeking an alliance with Konoha, and you wish me to be your ambassador to the Land of Iron? Why not ask Hiashi to do this? You know as well as I that the Uchiha clan is not held in the highest regard these days."

"I have not asked the Hyuga because they are too proud – and too cold – to be asked to represent Konoha as a whole. The Uchiha, however, are world-renowned warriors and sending the clan leader to represent us will show Mifune that we are very serious about this alliance. There is no one better to send in my mind." The Third knew he was playing Fugaku's ego, but if it served to accomplish his goals, he would do it. He saw the head of the Uchiha run through the pros and cons in his head, trying to figure out some hidden motive the Hokage must have. Apparently he was not able to come up with one, because Fugaku bowed before him.

"I accept this position, and thank you for trusting our clan with this task. We will not let you or the leaf village down. Still, I must ask who will lead the Uchiha while I am absent with my family?"

"It is your decision, but I would recommend placing Itachi in charge. I know he is still young, but he has already accomplished much, and is well regarded both within the clan and outside it. You could monitor his decisions for a time, and if he lives up to your expectations he will continue to lead; otherwise you may recommend a replacement for him," Hiruzen suggested. Itachi was already one of his confidants, and if he was named temporary clan head, together they could start making some real progress towards restoring the image of the clan in the eyes of the village, as well as remove all traces of dissention from within the Uchiha ranks.

"I will consider this, Hokage-sama. Thank you again. You can count on my support for this treaty when it is placed to a vote. Between you, Danzo and myself, we should be able to convince the rest of the council that this alliance is only beneficial to Konoha's future. With your leave Hokage-sama." At the Sandaime's nod, Fugaku left to inform his wife of this new development, as well as to halt the planning of the coup until things settled.

Hiruzen lit his pipe and reclined in his chair. Things were so suddenly turning in his favor. _'With Fuguku and Danzo on my side, convincing the civilian council should be relatively easy. As for the shinobi council, the Nara and Yamanaka will see the advantages quite clearly, and the Akimichi will just follow their old allies. The Aburame are logical, and as this treaty boosts the strength of the village, I feel I can count on their support. The only real wild cards are the Hyuga and the Inuzuka, but even then we will have the majority.' _

Turning his thoughts away from politics for a moment, the old man allowed himself a brief respite, something that was far too uncommon these days. He needed a successor, someone who was strong and was well regarded in the village. He knew who he really wanted, but how to convince him? The wheels turned for a few minutes as he puffed his pipe, looking at the smoke for inspiration. It came to him suddenly, and he felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. If he played this right, he could finally retire. Summoning an ANBU agent, he finalized the plan in his mind. A cat-masked shinobi appeared before him.

"Ah Tenzo, perfect. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to take this mission. I need you to recall Jiraiya of the Sannin. I need to have a word with him. It's very important to the village," the third told his most trusted operative. _'It's also important for my mental health,'_ he kept to himself.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I will search every bath house I can find." Tenzo replied before he took off. Hiruzen chuckled at that. The Toad Sage prided himself on his infiltration techniques, but those who knew his vice could find him easily. Taking another puff of his pipe, the Hokage continued to plan for the future.

X.X.X.X.X

Rei and Teuchi couldn't tear their eyes away. It was so disturbing, and somehow majestic. The fortitude, the courage, and the drive needed was beyond anything they had ever seen before. Naruto and Eiji were requesting their eighth bowl of ramen each, determined not to be undone by the other.

_'I know a little competition is good for growing friendships, but this...this is just ridiculous. Teuchi must think I starve my son!' _Rei thought. Still, both boys were looking green, both being pushed forward only by their wills. Their bowls coming to rest before them, each child shakily raised his chopsticks. Eiji slowly gathered some noodles before he slumped in his stool, dropping his utensils.

"I give, I give. I can't take anymore, Naruto," Eiji groaned. Naruto shook his head.

"I haven't won yet. I need to take at least one more bite, otherwise we tie." Picking up just one noodle, the smallest he could find, the blonde placed it into his mouth. Using the entirety of his will to avoid the urge to vomit, he managed to swallow before falling backwards out his chair.

"Naruto, you ok?" Eiji asked. The victorious child could only raise up two fingers for a very bittersweet victory sign. He was rewarded with a round of laughter, and despite the suffering he had just endured, Naruto smiled. His number of precious people had doubled in just a day. It would be one the best days to look back on in the future.

"Well Naruto, I guess you win this time. Next time we compete though, I'll be the one on top!" Eiji said as he helped his new friend off the ground.

"Keep thinking that. Name the time and place!" Naruto boasted. Eiji thought for a moment before smirking.

"Alright, tomorrow you can come train with me and Dad. I just started a few weeks ago, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to catch up. What do you say?" Naruto looked up to Rei, who grinned broadly and nodded at the blonde.

"I say bring it on!"

So yeah, that was chapter 2 for UA, going to get into the actual training and stuff next chapter as well as introducing the third main character! Who could it be you ask? I'll never tell...oh and don't look at the character pairings for this story. It definitely will not contain any hints to who it will be. Nope. Not at all. *Cough*


	3. Unexpected Burdens

Heya guys, it's The Peytonator with Chapter 3 for UA. Trying to keep up with the chapter every two weeks goal on top of looking for a job and apartment while balancing school and...it's pretty tough. Thanks as always to WesDunne for beta'ing for me. If you guys left a review to tell me what you think, that'd be just swell! Hope you guys like where it's heading so far, see you in a couple weeks!

Chapter 3: Unexpected Burdens

Naruto awoke bright and early the next morning. He hadn't gotten much rest, as his excitement to begin training with the samurai and his son made sleep come slowly. After brushing his teeth and showering quickly, he made his way back to his room. Opening his closet, the blonde threw on a black t-shirt and shorts, with a sleeveless orange hoody over it. Making his breakfast of instant ramen with a cold glass of milk, Naruto wondered what Rei's training would be like. He grinned, heading out of his apartment towards the training ground they had agreed to meet at, unaware – like every day for the past few months – of the eyes watching curiously. Reaching the training ground a few minutes early, Naruto was surprised to find Rei and a very tired Eiji already beginning to stretch. Rei noticed him approaching and waved.

"Ah Naruto-kun, a few minutes early - that's perfect. If you want to stretch with us, we will start our jog once you've warmed up," Rei told him, high-spirited. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"A jog? I thought we were gonna do some training, like with swords?"

"Eventually we will, but a good jog builds stamina and keeps you fit. I find that it also helps me focus in the morning. Five times around the village should be a decent warm-up," Rei explained, still in good spirits. Eiji groaned, obviously not enthusiastic about his father's training methods. After some brief stretching, the trio took off around the village. Starting off at a nice, unfrustrating pace, Rei gradually picked up speed to the point where, on their third lap, Naruto was all but sprinting to keep up. His only consolation was that Eiji looked to be struggling just as much as he was. In fact, he was so tired that when he saw a man in a green jump suit sprint past them-on his hands no less-he was sure he was seeing things.

"Alright you two," Rei told them while the boys struggled to catch their breath, "Let's start the real warm-up." Rei had them doing push-ups, crunches, jumping-jacks, and anything else he could think of. Eiji collapsed long before Naruto did, but even the blonde's seemingly endless energy couldn't keep him going for much longer.

"Hey Rei-sensei, what are we doing? How can we train when we can barely stand?" Naruto asked as he lay on his back, struggling to catch his breath. Rei smiled at the honorific attached to his name.

"That's precisely what I was going for Naruto-kun. A samurai must be patient and precise with his movements, making no unnecessary actions. I tired you out to counter your normal energy. Now then..." Rei said, withdrawing a scroll from the pouch on his side. Upon opening it, two training swords appeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto and Eiji were both excited to see the swords, but the blonde found himself interested in the scroll itself.

"Woah, what was that? How'd you get the swords into that tiny scroll?"

"Hmm? It was a sealing scroll, a type of fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu isn't normally practical for combat, but it has a great deal many other uses. I know some basics I can show you later if you'd like." Rei explained, a little surprised that the young boy was interested in arguably the most underrated style of ninja art. Eiji nudged Naruto playfully.

"Come on, why are so interested in a scroll when we get to play with swords!" Eiji exclaimed, picking up a sword and taking a few practice swings. Rei fixed him with a stern look.

"Eiji, these are not toys. They might not be as lethal as a real katana, but what I'm teaching you could lead to another person's death at your hands, which is not something to be taken lightly." Eiji and Naruto were both brought down to earth with that.

"Sorry Dad," Eiji sheepishly responded.

"It's fine, as long as you're aware of that fact. Now, we are going to assume the basic stance. I'll correct any mistakes I see, and when I think you two are ready, we can run through some low level katas. Alright?" Rei told the boys, who nodded with determined expressions. While the swordsman demonstrated the basic stance, he glanced in his peripheral vision back towards the edge of the forest, where he had been keeping an eye on their uninvited guest. _'Hmmm. What to do about her?'_

X.X.X.X.X

Jiraiya was many things. He was the famed toad sage of the three Sannin, the author of the incredibly popular adult series _Icha Icha_, and self-proclaimed super pervert. He wasn't, however, very superstitious, but that didn't stop him from sending a quick prayer to Kami that whatever his old sensei had recalled him for wasn't bad news. After being found conducting his 'research,' he had quickly made his way back to Konoha. Landing lightly on the roof of the Hokage tower, Jiraiya entered through the window to see his teacher relaxing in his chair, eyes closed.

_'It's been awhile since I've seen the old man so laid back. It's kind of...disturbing.'_

"Sarutobi-sensei, you wanted to see me?" the sage asked. Hiruzen cracked open one eye to regard his former student.

"Yes, but first why don't you have a seat and tell me what you've dug up on Orochimaru," Hiruzen said, noting the scowl that appeared with the mention of Jiraiyas old teammate.

"Tch, I don't have much to tell you about the snake that you don't already know from my reports. He joined some mercenary group called Akatsuki. As for the group itself, I hardly know anything. I don't know its movements, goals, or even its leader. What I do know is that is has some pretty dangerous characters in it," Jiraiya explained.

"Perfect, you can write up reports on the shinobi you know of to be handed off to your replacement," Hiruzen explained casually. Jiraiya nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yes, it would useful info for m-my...WHAT?! You're replacing me? With who?! And why?!" the toad summoner exploded at his teacher, who weathered the outburst calmly.

"To answer you in order, I'm replacing you with Uchiha Shisui, one of our finest shinobi and excellent with information gathering and almost unsurpassed in stealth and espionage. As for why, I'm reassigning you, effective immediately." Jiraiya stared at his mentor with a look of horror.

_'I knew he was getting old, but I never thought Sensei was someone who would go senile…'_

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking rapidly. "Alright, I get why you think Shisui would be a good fit for the job, but no one can track Orochimaru better than I can. I've also already turned down the position once, remember? I told you Minato was the better choice." Sarutobi nodded, remembering.

"True, but things are different now. If my old student is part of a group, his movements will change to fit in, meaning your usual methods of tracking him won't be as effective. Last time, Minato was a good choice for Hokage when you turned down the position. Now, you're all I have. I briefly considered Hatake Kakashi, but he hasn't even led a Genin team yet due to failing them all. I need a replacement, Jiraiya, I'm too old several times over now. I'm slipping, losing focus, and unable to think of solutions for simple problems."

"Fine, if you need a replacement then give Tsunade the job. She'd be better at it than I would,"Jiraiya pleaded desperately. Sarutobi shook his head.

"You know that Konoha only brings up phantoms of her past. Forcing her to come back to take the job that Dan and Nawaki dreamt of would only exacerbate things."

"Sensei..." Jiraiya had to concede that point to him. The Third gestured towards the crystal ball he used to survey the town.

"I'll even show you how to use the crystal ball, so you won't have to stop writing your books," he said, trying to sell the job. That actually gave the sage pause, but again he shook his head.

"Sorry sensei, I'm not interested," he explained, turning towards the door to leave. The old man had hoped to convince his student without resorting to his trump card, but his hand had been forced. Just as Jiraiya reached for the handle, the Hokage's voice rang out, stopping him cold.

"Do you even know how old he is now? Do you know what he looks like?" His voice tinged with sadness. Not bothering to look back, the toad sage responded, his voice thick with emotion.

"Don't...Don't do this."

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I feel is best for this village, and right now that's you becoming the Fifth Hokage. Besides, don't you owe it to your godson to see him grow-up, to train him when he comes of age?" Jiraiya scowled.

"Of course I _want_ to see him grow up, to see him receive his headband. Of course I _want_ to teach him like I taught his father, to tell him stories of Minato's greatness. But...I don't know if I can," Jiraiya turned towards his teacher. "I've made too many mistakes, lost too many of my precious people." His thoughts turned towards his students of the Hidden Rain village, then to Minato, and to his friend-turned-traitor as well as his estranged teammate he still loved with his entire being.

"So have I," The Third mused, leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling, as if looking for the answer to a question he didn't even know. Jiraiya looked at him in surprise, before being a little ashamed of his selfishness. Eventually he looked up, and met his teachers gaze.

"So...How is Naruto?" he asked, shifting about, mildly uncomfortable.

"Fine, the villagers prejudice notwithstanding. He finally seems to have made a friend, quite an interesting one in fact. The son of the ambassador from the Land of Iron is his age, and as neither of them knows of the Kyuubi, they made friends like boys his age should." That filled Jiraiya with a few different emotions. Happiness that his godson had found a friend was tempered by the anger he felt towards the villagers for their willful ignorance. Mostly though, he felt shock that the Land of Iron had sent an ambassador to Konoha...and he hadn't heard about it!

"An ambassador? When did this happen? Do we have a treaty with the Samurai?" he asked incredulously.

"It happened just yesterday, and it was all very sudden. The treaty hasn't been approved yet; it will come to a vote before the council tonight. I would like you to come and show your support, as it might help to convince anyone who has doubts. I would also announce my intent to appoint you my successor."

"I still haven't taken the job..." Jiraiya grumbled to his teachers knowing smile. The sage sighed. He did want to see Naruto grow and help him become a fine ninja. He owed Minato that much at least. He knew if he accepted the job as Hokage, he could try and make things easier for the boy as well. He hated to admit it, but sometimes Sarutobi was too soft and too easily pushed around by the council.

"Oh? It seems you have come to your final decision," Hiruzen noted smoothly. Jiraiya stared at his teacher.

"Alright, I'll take the job on two conditions," the white-haired man said firmly, to which his teacher nodded. "I want to show Shisui around, introduce him to my contacts and give him a good foundation. It should only take me a few years." Sarutobi grimaced, but it was a reasonable request-a beneficial one actually. It would take that long to meet all the contacts in Jiraiya's vast spy network, which spread over the entire Fire Country, and even beyond. "And second...Were you serious about the crystal ball?"

X.X.X.X.X.

Hyuga Hinata was a strange girl, as almost anyone would tell you. To most, she even looked strange. As part of the prestigious Hyuga clan, she was blessed with their powerful Kekkai Genkai, the all-seeing eye known as the Byakugan. A side effect of this gift was that her eyes were white, though tinged with lavender, and lacked any discernible pupils. Her pale skin contrasted sharply against her raven black hair, cut in a level hime style. Even in her clan she was considered odd, not for how she looked, but for how she acted. As eldest child to the clan leader, Hyuga Hiashi, she was expected to be strong willed and proud of her heritage. Instead, she was meek and soft-spoken, always seeking to please everyone she could.

She also thought herself strange as she watched a certain blonde going slowly through the basic motions of swordplay with his friend, a boy Hinata had never seen before. Hidden in the tree line, she was using her gift to watch him closely. In fact, she was watching him so intently that she didn't notice their teacher slip away, something she was about to regret.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice said from behind her. Hinata spun quickly with a little 'eep', shocked that the man had snuck up on her without a sound. The man had a small smirk on his face as he watched her turn a bright shade of red.

"U-um, I'm v-very sorry! I wasn't t-trying to spy on you!" she stammered out, staring at the ground and pressing her fingertips together.

"Oh? Then might I ask what you were doing? I noticed you've been watching us for quite some time. Are you a friend of Naruto-kun's?" He asked, noting when she glanced backwards to where the blonde was still going through the motions.

"N-no, I don't think so. At least I don't…I don't know if he remembers me…" she said, fidgeting under the man's curious gaze.

"Ah but you have met him before? Come with me, I'm sure he remembers you," he said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her into the field.

"B-but wait, I…" she tried to protest, but stopped when the two boys looked their direction. The boy she didn't recognize called out.

"Hey Dad, who's that girl? And what's wrong with her eyes?" he asked, shrugging his sore shoulders.

"Eiji, manners!" he replied sternly. "I don't know her name, but I think she is here to see Naruto-kun. Isn't that right?"

"W-well, I…I…" she stumbled over her words, not taking her eyes off of Naruto who was looking at her curiously, but she thought she saw a spark of recognition in his cerulean eyes. She bowed to him, surprising everyone present. "I wanted to th-thank you for stopping those bullies a few months ago." That appeared to bring up a memory in Naruto.

"Aha! Yeah I remember now. Those guys were picking on you near the park, and I punched that big guy…" Naruto purposefully left out the fact that he had tried – and failed – to make a basic bunshin and had to pretend he had planned it as a distraction. If she wouldn't bring it up, he sure as heck wouldn't.

"U-um yes…I'm sorry I didn't help you that day, but my caretaker dragged me away…" she said, nervous that he would be upset upon remembering that she had left him there.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'm used to that sort of thing anyway," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. Hinata shuffled uncomfortably for a few moments before bowing again.

"W-well I suppose I should be going…" she told them.

"Wait, um, could I get your name?" Naruto asked. This girl didn't seem to be afraid of him, just shy. Anyone who wasn't trying to avoid him was friendship material as far as he was concerned.

"O-oh! Of course, how rude of me. My name is Hyuga Hinata. P-pleased to meet you all," she replied, unable to believe she had forgotten the basic etiquette that had been drilled into her since she had been born. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and flashed a wide grin that made her stomach feel…funny. That's the only way she could describe it. It wasn't a bad feeling though…

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Rei noted Naruto's ambition, and made a mental note to talk to him about it later. He bowed to the Hyuga heir, with Eiji hurriedly emulating his father.

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata-san, though perhaps Hinata-sama is more correct? I am Takamatsu Rei, and this is my son Eiji," Rei told her. He had gone through information on all of the clan heads and their immediate families after realizing he knew so little about the village's clans.

"Nice to meet you Rei-san, Eiji-san, N-Naruto-kun," she said in turn. Rei smiled when he noticed which honorific she had attached to the Naruto's name.

'_I doubt she even realizes she added it.' _He smirked internally.

"Not to impose on you Hinata-sama, but as part of the main branch, you probably have begun your ninja training already, correct?" Naruto and Eiji both looked at her in awe when she nodded. "Perfect! I've just begun to train these two in swordplay; would you mind lightly sparring against them, perhaps? A real opponent would be much more useful than just going through the motions." Hinata rubbed her left arm, embarrassed at the looks the two boys were giving her, but couldn't find it in her to refuse.

"W-well alright, I should let you know that I'm not very good…"

"Nonsense. I'm sure you'll be just fine!" Rei smiled at her warmly.

"Yatah! I wanna spar Hinata first!" the blonde yelled excitedly, as Hinata nervously sank into her stance. Rei observed her closely.

'_Hmm, stance is firm, well grounded. She looks like she knows what she's doing, but I can tell she's nervous. I don't know if it's because of her opponent or something else…'_

"Alright Hinata, I want you to give it everything you've got ok?" Naruto told her seriously. She stared at him in surprise.

"A-are you sure? I've been training for a while, and you've only just s-started," she told him.

"Of course I'm sure! Don't give me anything less than your best!" he said confidently.

He really, _really _needed to start thinking before he spoke.


End file.
